REGRET
by latifadarkshapire
Summary: Kecelakaan membuat naruto melupakan orang yang telah menyakitinya. Yaitu minato dan sasuke. Dua orang yang membuatnya harus terluka fisik maupun mental. Minato dan sasuke yang hendak minta maaf sudah terlambat karena naruto telah melupakan mereka. Sasufemnaru terinspirasi dari Fuyutsuki Hikari The One I Love
1. Maafkan naru kaa - san

**Warning: sasufemnaru, bahasa kurang dimengerti, kurang kreatif dan lain lain.**

 **Gak suka**  
 **Jangan baca**

 **Kesalahan penulis banyak**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : family, hurt, romance**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Happy Read**

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Maafkan Naru Kaa-san...**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Mansion Namikaze

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kushina yang tengah memegang sebuah amplop yang berwarna coklat.

"Itu adalah surat cerai." Jawab Minato sang suami yang tak lama lagi menjadi mantan suami.

"Tap-tapi kenapa?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan wanita lain." Jawab minato yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan anak kita?" Tanya kishina sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedang membuncit (hamil).

"Aku akan mengasuh kyuubi, kau akan mengasuh bayi yang ada di kandunganmu."

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu." Kushina sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia lalu menandatangani surat cerai.

"Aku akan berkemas." Ujar kushina dan berdiri dari sofa.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini hingga kelahiranmu." Usul minato.

"Tidak! Terima kasih... aku tidak mau mengganggu." Tolak kushina cepat. Ia langsung menuju kamar dan merapikan bajunya. Sebelum ia keluar dari rumah ini ia berpakitan d3ngan kyuubi yang masih tidur. Ia mengecup kening anaknya yang masih berumur 3 tahun. Setelah itu ia berpamitan dengan minato dan pergi entah kemana.

.

14 th kemudian

.

Kushina sudah melahirkan anak yang cantik jelita. Fisiknya sangat persis dengan ayahnya. Dialah uzumaki naruto yang saat ini baru lulus smp. Nilai ujian nasinalnya mendapat juara umum di kotanya, kota suna. Naruto sangat senang, ia sudah membuat ibunya bangga. Ia akan memberi kejutan pada kushina tentang ini.

"Tadaima..." Naruto masuk kedalam rumah kecil yang sudah seharusnya direnovasi.

"Okaeri naru..." Jawab kushina yang sedang sibuk di dapur kecil.

"Kaa-san, hasil un-nya sudah keluar."

"Benarkah?" Sahut kushina penasaran.

"He'em, aku dapat nilai terbaik se-suna." Ucap naruto sambil menunjukan sepebuah piagam dan amplop bierisikan uang.

"Wahh.. naru hebat sekali. Kaa-san bengga dengan naru." Kushina langsung memeluk naruto bangga setelah mematikan kompor.

"Nih kaa-san. Naru dapat hadiah." Naruto menyodorkan amplop tadi pada kushina. Namun kushina menolak.

"Tidak usah ini naru pakai saja."

"Tapi kaa-san, naru kan gak butuh uang sekarang. Nanti kalo naru butuh tinggal ambil aja seperlunya."

"Ya sudah kalau begit..uhuk...uhuk." Tiba tiba kushina betuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Kaa-san, tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak. Kaa-san tidak apa-uhuk.. apa." Kushina berkata sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Lebih baik naru uhuk...cari kayu bakar uhuk... kayunya tunggal sedikit uhuk..."

"Tapi kaa-san bagaimana. Kaa-san kan lagi sakit."

"Gak papa, kaa-san sendiri."

"Ya sudah kalo gitu naru ganti baju dulu."

Naruto langsung ganti baju dan berangkat mencari kayu bakar di hutan. Setelah kepergian naruto kushina menuju kamar. Ia terus batuk-batuk keras. Ia menuju kamarnya sambil menutup muluthya. Lama kelamaan batukhya makin keras. Sebenarnya kushina menyuruh naruto pergi agar naruto tidak mendengar batuknya yang keras.

Kushina sudah sakit sangat lama. Ia menghidupi naruto dengan bekerja di sebuah kebun milik tetangganya. Gaji yang ia dapat sangatlah pas-pasan. Untungnya naruto mendapat biasiswa di sekolahannya. Jadi ia mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti makan, sandang, dll. Karena hanya sedikit yang ia keluarkan jadi sisanya ia tabungkan untuk kebutuhan naruto yang akan datang.

Batuk kushina semakin keras. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Lalu ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu, lalu membungkusnya dengan amplop. Batuknya sudah sangat parah ia pun hendak mengambil air minum. Namun katena batuk yang parah dan lemas ia akhirnya terjatuh. Darah keluar dari mulut kushina semakin banyak. Pandangan mulai mengabur, lama-kelamaan ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Untuk selamanya...

.

Sementara itu di hutan naruto merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Karena perasaan naruto yang buruk ia akhirnya pulang walau hanya membawa sedikit kayu.

Sesampainya di rumah, naruto memanggil ibunya. Namun tak ada jawaban. Ia meletakkan kayu tadi ke tumpukan kayu lainnya. Naruto langsung menuju kamar. Mata naruto membola dan mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menuju ke arah ibunya yang tak bernyawa sambil terisak. Betapa terkejutnya naruto ketika melihat darah di sekitar mulut ibunya. Ia menutup mulut tak percaya. Ini pasti mimpi. Pikirnya. Ia mengangkat ibunya dan membaringkan jasadnya pada ranjang.

"Hiks... kaa-san, kenapa kaa-san diam saja saat kaa-san sakit?" Naruto memegangi tangan dingin ibunya. Sudah tidak ada detak jantung, dan hembusan nafas.

"Kenapa kaa-san hiks.. menyembunyikan dari naru hiks..?"

"Kaa-san meninggalkan naru sendiri hiks..."

"Maafkan naru kaa-san, gomen hiks..."

.

Pemakaman kushina diurus oleh tetangganya. Bahkan biaya pemakaman juga dibayar oleh tetangganya yang bernama asuma. Naruto menatap kosong gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir kushina. Setelah pemakaman para pelayat mulai meninggalkan tempat. Hingga hanya tersisa naruto. Awan mendung mulai meneteskan air. Dan hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Keadaan langit saat ini sama dengan hati naruto yaitu sedih. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mata ia menangis sambil memeluk gundukan itu.

Naruto sangat menyesal menuruti permintaan kushina waktu itu. Ingin ia mengulang waktu. Naruto meruntuki dirinya yang belum bisa membalas jasa ibunya.

Naruto menggigil karena hujan. Ia sudah lelah menangis ia pun segera kembali kerumah dalam keadaan basah. Mata naruto yang biasanya berwarna biru secerah langit kini meredup dan pandangan kosong.

Naruto sudah membaca surat yang ditulis mendiang ibunya sebelum meninggal. Surat itu berisikan kalau naruto masih memiliki keluarga lain. Ayahnya masih ada di tempat yang jauh bersama kakanya. Dalam surat itu kushina meminta naruto untuk pergi ke tempat ayahnya. Uang tabungannya selama ini diberikan naruto untuk kehidupannya. Lalu kushina juga menulis jika ia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa lama dengan naruto. Ia berharap naruto bisa hidup bahagia tanpanya.

Naruto menangis sambil membaca surat itu. Mendengar bahwa ia memiliki ayah, membuat perasaan naruto tak karuan. Antara senang karena ayanya ada, marah dan kecewa karena keluarganya harus berpisah. Naruto tidak tau sebab perpisahan kedua orang tuanya, karena kushina tidak menuliskan sebabnya.

Naruto mengemas pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Ia juga membawa sebuah kardus berisikan beberap kado ulang tahun yang naruto yakini itu milik kakaknya kyuubi. Ternyata selama ini ibunya memikirkan kakak satu-satunya. Naruto bertanya, apakah mereka juga memikirkannya atau ibunya?

Naruto sudah lelah ia istirahat di rumah kecilnya malam ini sebelum berangkat ke tokyo menyusul ayahnya. Biasanya naruto yidur dengan didampingi ibunya. Berhubung hanya ada satu kamar dan satu ranjang. Namun saat ini hanya kehampaan yangbia rasakan. Air mata naruto kembali menetes menhingat ibunya. Jujur naruto masih belum siap kehilangan ibunya. Naruto menangis dalam tidurnya. Ia memimpikan ibunya yang berpamitan padanya.

.

Di mansion namikaze

Kyuubi merasa ada yang kurang. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan ia rindukan. 'Sepertinya aku hanya lelah.' Pikir minato berfikiran positif. Ia pun segera berbaring ke ranjang king sizenya yang nyaman dan hangat, tidak seperti yang biasa naruto gunakan. Hanya kasur dari kapuk yang sudah mengeras.

Di alam mimpi kyuubi memimpikan kushina yang memakai pakaian serba putih. Wajah kushina bersinar terang sambil tersenyum. Kyuubi melihat kushina dihadapannya sangat senang. Ia meraih tangan kushina. Namun tidak lama kemudian kushina terbang menjauh sambil berkata selamat tinggal dan tolong jaga adikmu. Kyuubi yang tidak mau kehilangan kushina. Ia tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya dan akhirnya terbangun.

Ternyata hanya mimpi. Kyuubi merasa telah terjadi sesuatu pada kushina. Ia sangat khawatir. Kyuubi langsung mengambil ponselnya san menelpon kakashi. Orang yang dipercayainya. Ia menyuruh kakashi untuk mencari tau keberadaan ibunya sekarang. Kyuubi masih ingat wajah ibunya. Tiap hari ia selalu melihat photo ibunya. Saat kecil ia selalu menangisi ibunya yang peegi entah kemana.

Minato juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan kyuubi . Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya dan lebih memilih kembali bekerja.

.

Skip time

Naruto telah sampai di tokyo ia tinggal menuju ke mansion namikaze.

Naruto yang telah sampai tidak langsung masuk. Ia masih berada di luar pagar. Keadaan di dalam tetlihat sangat ramai naruto juga melihat beberapa orang keluar dengan mengenakan baju mewah. Sepertinya ada pesta.

Kemarin adalah hari kematian ibunya. Tapi hari ini mereka berpesta. Apakah mereka tidak tau kalau kushina telah tiada? Mereka bersenang-senang saat kami sedang menderita. Hati narutomsakit mengetahui bahwa mereka hidup nyaman dengan kemewahan dimana-mana. Tidak seperti kehidupan naruto dan kushina yang harus kerja keras banting tulang untuk kehidupannya. Naruto merasa seperti di hianati.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di mansion namikaze dan memilih untuk pergi dan hidup sendiri. Sebelum pergi ia meletakkan kotak berisi beberapa kado yang bertulis to kyuubi.

"Semoga kalian bahagia. Aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian." San setelah itu naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat mewah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END**

 **Tergantung jumblah vote dan coment.**

 **Amin...**

 **SILAHKAN REVIEW**

 **Kalo ada yang mau follow juga gak papa...hehe?**

 **Kurang lebihnya silahkan ditulis di review**


	2. Bertemu Sasuke

**Warning: sasufemnaru, bahasa kurang dimengerti, kurang kreatif, typos, ooc, au, gj, lol, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gak suka**  
 **Jangan baca**

 **Kesalahan penulis banyak**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : family, hurt, romance**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
.

"Ugh.. akhrinya dapat juga..." naruto menghempasakan tubuhnya ke sofa karena lelah ke sana ke mari untuk mencari tempat kontrakan yang murah. Saking lelahnya naruto langsung tertidur di sofa. Kontrakan yang naruto tinggali sangat sederhana. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan dapur mini yang di pisahkan oleh lemari. Ia mencari kontrakan yang tidak jauh dari sekolah impiannya yaitu Konoha High School sekolah terbaik di Tokyo. Naruto sudah lama ingin sekolah di sana. Naruto akan berusaha mendapat beasiswa dan meraih cita-citanya.

Setelah pagi menyapa kehidupan naruto yang baru, naruto terbangun dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Karena ini waktu liburan ia hanya menggosok gigi dan membasuh muka. Dengan begitu saja naruto sudah segar. Naruto segera membereskan baju dan barang barangnya. Ia sibuk saat ini karena belum membereskan barang barangnya.

Setelah barang barang naruto tersusun rapi, naruto mengambil sebuah ramen cup instan. Ia memanaskan air untuk memasak remen cup itu. Asap mengepul dari cup ramen itu setelab dibuka. Naruto langsung melahapnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi naruto untuk menghabiskan ramen itu. Sekarang ia keluar rumah untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ia akan bekerja part time. Ia harus mengumpulkan uang untuk kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Naruto berjalan menelusuri trotoar yang berjejer-jejer berbagai restaurant dan toko. Ia mencari tempat yang membutuhkan tenaga kerja baru. Dan tada... naruto menemukan sebuah cafe yang mencari tenaga kerja baru. Naruto mulai memasuki cafe yang bernama akatsuki itu. Ia sangat gugup saat membuka pintu. Naruto langsung di sambut oleh salah satu pelayan di sana.

"Selamat datang... apa ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?" Sambut pelayan berambut biru dengan ramah.

"Ano... apa boleh saya melamar pekerjaan di sini?" Tanya naruto sedikit terbata.

"Wah... tentu boleh. Kami sangat membutuhkan tenaga kerja di sini." Seru pelayan itu dengan senang.

"Mari saya antar nona ke ruang manajer!" Ajak wanita bernama konan itu.

 **Tok...tok...tok...**

Konan mengetuk pintu ruang manajer.

"Masuk." Balas seseorang dari dalam.

"Uchiha-san, ada yang ingin melamar pekerjaan." Kata konan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya itachi.

"Watashi wa naruto desu." Jawab naruto lalu membungkukan badan dan kembali tegak.

"Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu masih ada banyak perkerjaan." Ucap konan dan dibalas anggukan oleh itachi.

"Kau yang ingin berkerja di sini."

"Ha'i"

"Kalau begitu isi formulir ini." Suruh itachi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas biodata. Naruto menerimanya dan mulai mengisi. Setelah naruto memberikannya lagi pada itachi.

Itachi mulai membaca formulir yang di isi naruto. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat membaca umur naruto.

"Benarkah umurmu 16 tahun?" Tanya itachi curiga.

"Itu benar. Memang wajah dan tubuh saya seperti anak kecil tapi saya sudah berumur 16." Jawab naruto dengan sangat gugup. Ia sengaja memalsukan umurnya karena saat melihat brosur di deoan cafe tadi minimal umurnya harus 16 tahun sedangkan naruto masih berumur 14 tahu. Kalau ia jujur maka ia tidak akan dapat kerjaan.

"Hn... baiklah kau kuterima. Mulai hari ini kau akan berkerja dan saat sekolah kau boleh ambil part malam." Ucap itachi sambil menjabat tangan dan di balas naruto. Naruto mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada itachi.

"Tapi..." kata tapi yang di ucapkan itachi membuat senyum yang berkembang di naruto menghilang.

"Tapi apa uchiha-san?" Tanya naruto penasaran.

"Kau harus kuat untuk menghadapi wakil manajer di sini. Jika ia tidak suka pada salah satu karyawan maka ia akan membuat keryawan itu tidak betah dan akhrinya mengundurkan diri. Aku harap kau sanggup melaluinya." Jelas itachi.

"Baiklah saya akan mencoba dan berkerja keras." Ucap naruto mantap.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu dengan seragam di ruang ganti. Untuk keperluan lainya mintalah pada konan."

"Ha'i." Balas naruto dan ia langsung keluar dari ruang manajer dan langsung dihampiri oleh konan.

"Bagaimana naruto-san apakah berhasil?" Tanya konan.

"Ya berhasil." Jawab naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Yokatta, kalau begitu ayo ganti bajumu. Akan kutunjukan." Kata konan dan langsung menggandeng tangan naruto menuju ruang ganti.

"Ini pakailah." Suruh konan sambil menyodorkan sebuah seragam.

"Ha'i." Ucap naruto. Setelah itu naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia sangat cantik memakai seragam maid itu. Seragam itu sangat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Wah... kawai..." puji konan gemas.

"Terima kasih." Balas naruto tersenyum malu.

"Yosh kalau begitu ayo kita kerja!" Ajak konan.

"Ha'i." Naruto mengikuti konan.

Naruto berkerja dengan sangat rajin. Sangking rajinnya ia tidak ada istirahat. Tugas naruto adalah melayani pelanggan. Dan entah kenapa pelanggan hari ini sangat penuh bahkan sampai ada yang mengantri di luar. Dan kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah wanita muda.

"Naruto sekarang kau boleh istirahat." Ujar konan.

"Ha'i senpai." Naruto yang sudah sangat kelelahan berjalan menuju ruang istirahat dengan menunduk karena sangking lelahnya.

 **Brugh...**

"Itai.."

Karena naruto tidak melihat kedepan ia tidak tahu kalau di depannya ada seseorang dan menabraknya. Karena orang yang ditbrak adalah laki-laki tinggi sedangkan naruto hanya gadis mungil iapun terjatuh sendiri.

"Gomennasai." Maaf naruto merasa bersalah karena tidak melihat ke depan.

"Hn... dasar dobe." Maki orang itu. Naruto mendengar itu sangat marah, kenapa? Karena dia tidak dobe. Perempatan muncul di dahi naruto.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Dasar teme!" Amarah naruto langsung menaik. Ia berdiri sambil memandang laki-laki tersebut. Deg. Naruto terpesona dengan ketampanan laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau bilang huh? Kau berani ya dengan wakil manager." Ucap sasuke arogan. Deg. _Wakil manajer. Mati aku._ Batin naruto. Naruto tidak bisa menjawab apapun, makian yang akan ia lontarkan sudah hilang karena rasa takut.

"Ternyata baka aniki memperkerjakan gadis cilik sepertimu." Sindir sasuke pada naruto. Naruto hanya bisa membatu ia terlalu takut untuk dipecat di hari pertama ia berkerja.

"Go- gomennasai." Maaf naruto terbata. Sasuke membungkuk dan membjsikan sesuatu pada naruto.

"Aku tahu berapa umurmu yang sebenarnya. Jadi bersiaplah. DOBE." Ucap sasuke santai dan langsung pergi setelahnya. Bagi naruto itu adalah ajakan untuk berperang. Tunggu di tadi di panggil dobe.

"Dasar teme...!" Maki naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil seperti berbisik sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan di arahkan ke punggung sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan menatap naruto yang seperti ingin memukulnya. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. _Hn... manarik._ Pikir sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat sasuke berbalik langsung menelan ludahnya. _Apa dia mendengarku? Tapi tadi sangat kecil suaraku._ Batin naruto takut. Ia langsung berbalik dan pergi ke ruang karyawan. Keringat dingin terus mengucur di pelipis naruto. Padahal ia hanya ingin istirahat.

"Hah... " naruto menghela nafas lelah. _Apa pun yang terjadi biarlah terjadi._ Pikir naruto pasrah.

 **Skip time**

Setelah seharian sibuk mengurusi pelanggan, para pekerja cafe di kumpulkan di ruang istirahat oleh itachi.

"Baiklah minna-san, tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian adalah untuk memperkenalkan kalian pegawai baru." Ucap itachi langsung to the poin.

"Dia adalah uzumaki naruto. Dan dia masih muda. Aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing2." Ucap itachi sambil menatap seluruh pegawai.

"Mulai dari aku, kenalkan aku konan, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap konan bersemangat.

"Aku nagato, yoroshiku."

"Kenalkan aku yahiko."

"Obito."

"Sasori. Yoroshiku"

Dan beberapa pegawai lainya hingga yang terakhir. Seseorang berambut pantat ayam yang bersandar di tembok. Orang yang paling di takuti naruto.

"Hn." Orang itu bukannya memperkenalkan dirinya malah menggumam tidak jelas. Hening. Semua orang jadi memandang sasuke termasuk naruto.

"Hehehe naruto dia adalah wakil manager uchiha sasuke. Dia memang dingin. Tapi aku harap kau bersabar dengan sifatnya." Seru itachi memecah keheningan.

"Memang dia terlihat besar dan dewasa, tapi bagiku dia adalah adik kecilku yang imut. Yang selalu memanghilku onii-cha... ya begitulah." Curhat itachi langsung berhenti saat mendapat deathgleer gratis dari sang empunya. Bahkan pegawai lain juga ikut takut melihatnya.

"Minna-san yoroshiku" ucap naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah minna, kita akhiri perkenalannya. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

Para pegawai mulai berhamburan ke ruang ganti. Setelahnya mereka pulang. Naruto pulang terakhir karena antrian ruang ganti.

Sasuke harus menutup cafe karena itachi ada urusan. Melihat naruto pulang sendiri membiat sasuke khawatir. _Ck... apa peduliku._ Pikir sasuke tidak peduli.

Tapi entah mengapa sasuke membututi naruto dengan mobil. Saat melihat naruto berhenti di sebuah halte, sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Hei dobe!" Panggil sasuke mengagetkan naruto.

"kau menunggu apa? Bis terakhir sudah lewat."

"Benarkah?"

"Naiklah!" Kemudian naruto masuk mobil sasuke.

Hening

Hanya keheningan yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Semua hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai sasuke bertanya pada naruto.

"Jadi yang mana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku yang itu." Tunjuk naruto pada kontrakan kecil yang ia sewa. Dalam hati sasuke miris melihat rumah naruto. Sangat berbeda jauh dengannya yang selalu merasakan kemewahan. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah naruto.

"Mampirlah jika anda mau." Tanya naruto dengan nada sopan mengingat kalau dia hanya seorang bawahan.

"Tidak ini sudah malam." Tolak sasuke.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa."

"Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku sudah lama bercerai. ibuku meninggal. Dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu ayahku." Lirih naruto. Sasuke merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya.

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

"Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu." Kemudian naruto masuk kedalam rumah. Dan sasuke langsung pulang. Ia merasa kasihan pada naruto yang harus hidup sendiri.

.

Di tempat lain kyubu sedang mengendarai kobilnya debgan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah melihat isi kotak yang ditinggalkan naruto, kyubi langsung bertanya pada kakashi tentang alamat ibunya. Ia ingin mendengar semuanya langsung dari ibunya.

 _Aaghr... sial. kenapa jalanan desa jelek sekali?!_ Raung kyubi dalam hati. Ia meruntuki jalan yang belum di aspal. Karena itu perjalannya memakan waktunlebih lama.

Setelah sekian lama mengendarai, akhirnya kyubi bisa sampai ke alamat yang sudah diberikan kakashi. Kyubi menatap miris rumah yang sudah tak layak pakai bagi kyubi. _Jadi selama ini kaa-san ku tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Sedangkan aku selalu dimanjakan dengan kemewahan._ Lirih kyubi dalam hati.

Kyubi berjalan menuju rumah itu. Ia mengetok pintu rumah itu dengan pelan.

 **Tok tok tok**

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyubi mencoba sekali lagi.

 **Tok tok tok**

Nihil masih tidak ada jawaban. Kyubi hendak mengetuk pintu yang ketiga kalinya sampai seorang laki-laki tua datang dari rumah sebelah membuat kyubi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hei nak! Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya orang itu.

"Saya mencari ibu saya kushina." Jawab kyubi dengan sopan.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah terlambat." Ujar orang itu. Mendengar perkataan orang itu membuag kyubi menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf, maksud anda apa? Saya tidak mengerti."

"Kushina telah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu."

 **Deg...**

"Tidak... ini tidak mungkin." Lirih kyubi. Ia terjatuh mendengar berita duka tersebut. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Kyubi tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Sesak yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia menangis meruntuki nasibnya. _Kenapa tuhan tidak memberikanku kesempatan walau hanya sesaat._ Batin kyubi menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak mencari ibunya lebih awal. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia marah pada dirinya. Ia kecewa pada ayahnya.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian ibumu nak." Orang yang masih setia menemani kyubi membuat kyubi sadar.

"Pak, maukah anda menghantar saya ke tempat peristirahatan mendiang ibu saya?"

"Tentu, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini."

Kemudian orang itu menyuruh kyubi untuk mengikutinya. Kyubi berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Sesampainya di tempat kushina dimakamkan kyubi langsung berlutut dan memeluk kuburan ibunya. Air mata kembali turun dari kedua mata pemuda itu.

"Maaf menggangumu nak, aku masih ada urusan. Ini ada surat peninggalan ibumu. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada anak laki-lakinya." Ucap pak tua itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada kyubi. Kyubi menghapus kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan menerima amplop tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap kyubi sambil memasang senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Setelah orang itu pergi kyubi menatal nanar makam ibunya. Ia membersihkan makam itu. Tidak peduli dengan baju mahalnya yang terkena tanah ia tetap membersihkan sambil sesekali bergumam kata 'maaf'.

Hari sudah hampir malam. Kyubi tidak rela pergi saat ini. Ia masih ingin di samping makam ibunya. Ia berdoa sebelum pergi meninggalkan makam.

Sesampainya di mobil ia masuk dan membaca surat peninggalan ibunya. Surat itu berisi...

 _ **Anakku sayang, kyubi! Apa kabarmu? Jika kau membaca surat ini berati ibu sudah meninggal. Ibu berharap kau hidup bahagia selama ini. Maaf karena ibu tidak ada di sampingmu. Kau pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan. Oh iya! Apa kau sudah bertemu adik perempuanmu naruto? Dia cantikkan. Ibu menitipkan naruto padamu dan ayahmu, jadi jaga dia baik-baik ya. Ibu ingin kedua anak ibu merasakan kebahagiaan. Ibu ingin kau menjaga dan menyayangi adikmu. Ibu mencintai kalian, kedua malaikat ibu. Semoga kalian bahagia.**_

 ** _Kushina._**

Kyubi menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia yakin kalau yang menghantarkan kotak-kotak kado itu adalah adiknya. Bahkan naruto membencinya dan ayahnya yang hanya bersenang-senang saat dia berduka. Ia mersa hina. Ia merasa menjadi anak dan kakak yang buruk. Ia harus memperbaiki keluarganya. Ia bertekat untuk membawa naruto pulang dan membahagiakan naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan naruto demi ibu." Tekad kyubi.

Ia mulai menghidupkan mesinya dan mulai berkendara untuk pulang.

 **End**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Tapi bo'ong**

 **Kalau pingin lanjut kasih review yang banyak**

 **Saran boleh tapi gak ada flame.**

 **Maaf baru update. Sibuk sekolah soalnya kelas sembilan harus ngadepin ujian, banyak les.**

 **Maaf kalo jelek dan ngecewain.**

 **Kalo udah baca harus tinggalin jejak.**

 **Pesan sasu dan naru**

Author : " Selamat tahun baru...?￢ﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾎﾷ?"

sasunaru : "telat"


	3. Hari Pertama

Pagi menyapa hari Naruto. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah di KHS. Ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa.

Sebenarnya ia hampir tidak mendapat beasiswa, jika saja Sasuke yang merupakan anak donatur terbesar KHS tidak membantunya. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Sasuke, namun belum sempat ia ucapkan.

Setelah beberapa minggu bekerja di cafeAkatstuki, Naruto merasa bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang menyebalkan. Sasuke sudah sering membantu Naruto mulai dari mengantar naruto pulang hingga membantu mendapat beasiswa. Tidak hanya itu Sasuke juga membantu Naruto saat bekerja di restoran, seperti membantu mengankat beban berat, menolongnya dari pelanggan yang tidak senonoh pada Naruto, dan masih banyak bantuan yang sudah diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto. Ternyata selain wajahnya yang tampan ia baik juga pikir Naruto.

"tunggu... tampan. Kau sudah gila Naruto." Kata Naruto sambil ada seburat merah di pipinya. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri karena sudah berfikiran bodoh.

Naruto bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan seragam biasa, ia mengepang rambutnya menjadi dua bagian. Naruto terlihat seperti kutu buku. Naruto menyukai tampilannya saat ini. Ia harus berangkat lebih pagi mengingat bahwa naruto masuk ke kelas akselerasi karena prestasinya. Naruto ikut jalur akselerasi karena itu akan mempersingkat waktu sekolahnya.

Naruto menuju ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Untung saja ada kamar kosong yang murah di dekat sekolahnya. Perjalanan Naruto dari rumah ke sekolah memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit.

Sesampainya di kelas, hanya hening yang menyapa Naruto. Bukan hening karena tidak ada orang melainkan hening karena di dalam kelas tersebut hanya dipenuhi siswa siswi berkacamata yang pendiam. Saat nLNaruto datang mereka hanya menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka. Naruto tau mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu. Di kelas ini hanya siswa yang bekerja keras atau benar-benat pandai yang bisa memasukinya. Selain itu kebanyakan dari mereka mengejar nilai untuk mempertahankan atau mendapat beasiswa.

Naruto bingung ingin duduk dimana, sampai melihat seorang siswi yang memandanginya dengan malu-malu. Naruto pun memilih duduk di samping siswi itu setelah siswi itu mengizinkan Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"ano.. namamu siapa? Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto" tanya Naruto.

"aku Hyuga Hinata yo-yoroshiku." Jawab Hinata dengan gagab. Penampilan Hinata saat ini adalah rambut panjang yang digerai dan jangan lupa kaca mata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Keadaan kelas kembali hening. Hianata melanjutkan acara belajarnya dan Naruto pun ikut belajar.

Pelajaran pertama di mulai beberapa saat kemudian. Seperti pelajaran biasa tidak ada yang istimewa sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Naruto hampir lupa kalau ia ingin menemui Sasuke untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Naruto keluar kelas dan mulai mencari sasuke. Naruto sudah berkeliling koridor namun masih belum menemukan sasuke. Sampai saat ia akan menyerah, ia melihat Sasuke dan temanya yang berjalan dengan gagahnya.

Naruto melambaikan tanganya hendak memanggil, tapi di belakang tiba2 ada segerobolan wanita yang berlari menuju golongan Sasuke. Naruto terus terdorong kedepan hingga dia terjatuh tepat di depan Sasuke.

Naruto sempat meringis kesakitan. Dia langsung berisi dan menatap Sasuke. Ia ingin segera cara dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke senpai aku ing... Ahk" perkataan Naruto terhenti karena ada yang menjambaknya dari belakang. Orang yang menarik rambut naruto adalah gadis berambut pink yang seangkatan dengan sasuke.

"Berani sekali kau bicara dengan sasuke ku!!! Dasar gadis j*l*g!" teriak gadis pink aka Sakura.

Sakura menghempaskan Naruto ke tanah. Naruto meringis karena terjatuh dengan keras.

"Rasakan ini..." Sakura mengangkat tangan hendak memukul Naruto. Naruto menutup mata karena takut. Naruto siap mendapatkan pukulan.

Grep...

Sebelum tangan sakura menyentuh Naruto, seseorang menghentikannya. Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke kun." Sakura senang karena Sasuke memegang tangannya. Namun kesenangan itu hanya sesaat karena Sakura mendapat deathglear dari Sasuke saat itu juga. Sakura terkejut kenapa Sasuke menghentikannya.

Brugh...

Ternyata selain menghentikan Sakura, Sasuke juga menghempaskan Sakura seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada Naruto. Setelah itu sasuke manarik Naruto pergi dari kerumunan fans.

Di Taman belakang

"A-aa...sakit." rintih Naruto kesakitan karena Sasuke menggengam tangan naruto dengan keras.Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap naruto.

"Terimaka-" ucapan naruto terhenti karena tiba tiba sasuke tertawa.

"Ternyata kau berani juga ya, menemuiku di depan mereka(fans)." ujar sasuke sambil sedikit tertawa. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat sasuke tertawa.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? " tanya sasuke setelah tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, karena senpai sudah membantuku agar bisa mendapat beasiswa." jawab naruto. Tidak ada balasan dari sasuke, seakan belum puas dengan jawaban naruto.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya tadi, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau senpai memiliki banyak teman."

"Hahaha teman? " tatapan sasuke langsung berbeda saat mengatakan teman.

"Mareka semua(fans) bukan temanku. Tapi hanya pengila wajah dan Harta. " ucap sasuke dengan tatapan benci. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ia menyesal telah mengatakan teman.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak tahu. " ujar naruto sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa lupakan saja. Jadi kau akan berterimakasih dengan apa? "Tanya sasuke mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku akan menjadi sukses dan membayar semua hutangku. "Jawab naruto yakin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan uang. "Kata sasuke.

"Lalu apa? "Tanya naruto bingung.

"Aku ingin hatimu. "Kata sasuke yang dibalas tatapan bingung naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. "Tanya naruto yang benar benar tidak tahu apa maksud sasuke.

Teng teng teng

Bel masuk berbunyi

"Hn jadikan itu prmu. "Jawab sasuke sambil mengacak rambut naruto sebelum pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

Deg deg deg deg

Perasaan apa ini? Tanya naruto dalam hati. Ia merasa aneh. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Apa aku sakit jantung?

Naruto masih diam disana sampai sadar kalau bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Skip time

Sepulang sekolah sasuke langsung menuju parkiran. Ia mengeluarkan mobilnya dan memarkir di depan gerbang KHS. Ia ingin pergi ke cafe bersama naruto. Jadi ia menunggu di mobil. Kelas akselerasi memang pulang lebih lambat dari kelas lainnya.

Sasuke sudah lama menunggu hingga sekolah sepi. Bahkan anak2 kelas akselerasi sudah pulang semua. Sasuke khawatir pada naruto. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan pergi mencari naruto.

Di kelas akselerasi sudah sepi. Dimana naruto?

Sasuke terus mencari ia sampai berkeliling sekolah. Ia berhenti saat mendengar-

"Matilah kau j*ng" sebuah suara keluar dari toilet wanita. Sasuke langsung berlari masuk kedalam dan...

Crrattt...

Flashback

Sepulang sekolah

Sakura benar benar marah dengan kejadian waktu istirahat. Ia menaruh dendam pada naruto dan ingin membalasnya sekarang. Ia mengajak teman genknya menuju kelas naruto. Sakura cs mencegat naruto di depan kelasnya.

Naruto sangat terkejut saat ia keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba tiba saja naruto diseret oleh golongan sakura dengan menjambak rambutnya. Naruto merintih kesakitan selama ia diseret. Teman kelasnya tidak ada yang peduli karena mereka tidak ingin terkena masalah.

Naruto terus diseret sampai ke toilet wanita. Sesampainya disana mereka menghempaskan naruto.

"Enaknya kita apain ya... Si j*l*ng ini?? "Kata sakura sambil memegangi rambut naruto, mambuat naruto ketakutan.

"Aku punya gunting... Buat motong rambut apa buat nusuk. "Sakura semakin menakuti naruto karena ia memegang gunting. Tubuh naruto bergetar ketakutan, ia tidak tau apa salahnya sampai ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Se-senpai lepaskan aku... Apa salahku?? "Mohon naruto dengan suara bergetar. Pertanyaan naruto membuat sakura semakin marah.

"Apa salahmu?!! Dasar tidak tau diri... Kau sudah menggoda sasuke-kun. "Sakura sangat marah dia berteriak sambil menendangi perut naruto dengan brutal. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak bisa melindungi tubuhnya karena teman sakura yang menahan tangannya. Setelah sakura menendangi perut naruto. Ia mengangkat gunting.

"Matilah kau j*ng!!! "Tubuh naruto sangat lemas ia hanya pasrah dan menunggu tusukan gunting tiba.

Crrattt...

Flashback off

Darah keluar namun naruto tidak merasakan tusukan. Ia membuka mata dan melihat sasuke yang tertusuk di depannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun... "Mata sakura membola.

Tamat untuk episode kali ini:v

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama dan hasilnya pendek.

Author gak ada waktu buat ngetik soalnya waktu itu sibuk un sama nyari sekolah. Waktu dah masuk sekolah kukira banyak waktu ehh banyak tugas Buru iya...dah fullday masih banyak tugas.#malahcurhat

Btw MAKASIH BANYAK buat YANG UDAH SETIA ama cerita saya yang penuh kekurangan ini.

Maaf juga kalo episode kali ini kependekan...

Lanjut ato enggaknya tergantung votment... Jadi jangan lupa buat vote dan coment ya...

Mohon jangan menjadi silent reader


End file.
